Rosario Vampire MokaxTsukune
by Peace1331
Summary: This is my story about Rosario Vampire. What if their was no harem and Moka was the only one trying to get with Tsukune? How would it affect their relationship? Good? Bad? At all? Hiatus for a while till I can get Microsoft Word again :/
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers,

**My name is Danielle Gray and this is my first time making a fanfiction but you know I want to make my own plot twist to this story, Rosario + Vampire. This story is _MY OWN_way of how I would make the story. I know what you're thinking "Oh great some other whack job making their own version of this again" or "what kinda shit is this person gonna pull outta their ass". However, I have my own "vision" of this story and would like to share it with you wonderful people. So let me get right down to what _MY_ version of this story will be like. First I HATED the harem plot so if you liked the harem part you better just click the fucking X button right now because _I WILL NOT_ put that evil shit in my story. I am not hateing on the girls of the story it's just I HATE that a dude CAN'T chose a girl it reminds me of an asshole ex-boyfriend I had but that is beside the point. I probably won't even say the names of Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, or Mizore and if I do they WILL NOT have ANY relationship with Tsukune. This is a MokaXTsukune because I LOVED them together. And finally I have no idea how many chapters of this story I will make but I WILL be releasing the first chapter shortly…I hope school is tough right now since it is only the 5th week but that's why I am making this on the weekend**

-Sincerely

Danielle Gray


	2. The Beginning

Before you start reading this I would like to say this story will take place during the 2nd year of attending Yokai Academy. The story will focus of the love lives of Tsukune Aono and Moka Akashiya as they try to get figure out their love for each other and get her family to accept it as well. More or less this story will have nothing to do with the other girls of the story other than saying how they are in the newspaper club and friends with Tsukune and Moka and they will show up here at their like during fights, if I put In a few fight scenes for the males or fight loving girls, or how they are in the same class and what not just so I do upset the other fans. Sorry if I spelled something wrong .* and the little * marks will symbolize author note. Also Inner Moka's lines will be recognized in **BOLD LETTERING,** and outer Moka will be recognized with reg lettering. But without further a-du I give you my story.

It was close to the end of the day and the student were receiving their mid-term progress reports and poor Tsukune was fretting over his poor grades while everyone else was happy and joyful of theirs. "Hey Tsukune, how'd you do?" Asked the busty succubus. "Not good huh" She figured from the look of despair and depression he wore.

"It's okay Tsukune don't worry about it. It is only the first term after all." Said the short, but smart witch. "That's easy for you to say Yukari; you're the smartest person in our entire school."

Tsukune felt a hand touch his shoulder and shuttered because of the coldness that went through his body.

"Don't worry Tsukune were your friends we'll help you." Said the cold Snowgirl with a somewhat warm smile.

"Thanks girls but I'm just a little worried that if I don't get my grades up soon I won't be able to stay at this school for much longer. It's a miracle that I was able to pass the first year! But then again if I wasn't for Moka's tutoring last year I probably wouldn't have made it." Sighed Tsukune as he turned around to face the pink haired vampire behind him and had a slight blush.

"Don't worry Tsukune with all the stuff we have been though trying to keep you here we won't let some bad grades take you away." Replied the cute vampire with a slight blush.

"Oh Moka"

"Oh Tsukune"

"Moka"

"Tsukune" The two slipped in to their own little world until brought back by gang.

"Why don't you two just kiss already!" Exclaimed the girls as the watched the two.

Moka and Tsukune both came back with deep blushes and separated their gazes.

"I GOT IT!" The small little witch yelled. "Why don't Tsukune and Moka have a nice little "study" session this evening? I mean she _is_ the only reason he's still here right?"

"Oh I don't wanna make Moka tutor me again" Tsukune said blushing even more the before.

"I don't mind Tsukune. I just want to be able to stay here with us" Moka said shyly and with a bright blush.

"So it's settled then! You'll go over to Moka's dorm later and get help with your studies." Yukari said with a somewhat evil look in her eyes.

'Oh great now I have to get Moka to help me _again_. Well it might not be so bad I mean I get to spend so more time alone with Moka.' Tsukune thought to himself while looking at Moka and blushed a deep red.

'Great now I get to spend some time with Tsukune.' Though Moka.

'**He better not try anything funny with us' **replied Inner Moka causing outer Moka to change at least 4 different shades of red and pink.  
'Tsukune wouldn't do anything like that!' Moka yelled to her Inner self. 'I don't think I would mind it all that much anyway' Moka said as she spoke to her Inner self.

'**You might not but remember I feel what you feel know what you think and see what you do and if he touched you that would be touching me as well and I don't like that boy as much as you do'.** Inner Moka angrily said to outer. 'Don't try and fool me you said it you self I feel what you feel and know what you think.' Outer Moka hissed at her Inner self 'You like him just as much as me.'

And with that I say how did you guys like my first chapter? I know it's not very good but this is my first ever writing I did other than for school. This took me about a half hour to write and it is a one shot because I don't wanna keep you nice people waiting and give up on me . But as soon as I get this up I will start working on the next chapter so hopefully I will have it up by tomorrow or Tuesday. Please remember to review and give me a few pointers on where I could make changes. Ta-Ta

-Sincerely

Peace1331


	3. Explanation Please Read

Hey guys Peace1331 here and I just wanted to explain why I haven't uploaded the next chapter like I said a I would. So I have had basketball practice and games for the past month or so and I have them every day after school and on the weekends so between basketball, school related clubs, and homework I haven't had the slightest amount of time other than to write a paragraph here or there but I'm making as much progress and trying to make it MUCH longer then the last chapter so bear with me and wait a little longer I have a break on Thursday and Friday a so I will try my best to get it up Friday or sometime over the weekend.

And I would also like to thank the few of you who have given me a review and to remember I won't call you a flamer or a jerk for reviewing my story no matter how rude or harsh you were I need the truth about my stories and like I said before this is my first time writing a fan fiction so it's not going to be perfect.


	4. A stop on the way to the Vamipre

Hello guys first off I would like to apologize for taking forever with this D: . I will try with all my might to make this a little longer than before but I will tell you I have the attention span of a stick *insert laughs here*. Yeah I know I know I'm a little on the younger side so my mind tends to wander so I'll try long and hard at this but I can't guarantee I won't end up on some weird topic or situation at the end of this story. But after watching some Rosario Vampire I felt some inspiration *and a fiery passion to cast those other bitches out* and wanted to write some more. Also sorry for not putting it up when I said I would I have had basketball practice and games ALL week so I didn't really have time to do anything other than homework. And I also had some personal matters to deal with someone in my family had died and I was a total mess but I'm a bit better now thank god I had half this done before the death or it would have been pitifully sad and depressing. But with that all said and done I would like to give you chapter 2!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The final bell had signaled the end of the day and everyone went their separate ways the girls to their respective dorm and Tsukune to the boy's dorm room. Tsukune had made it to his room and packed up all of the books he would need to use for studying.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tsukune had locked his door and walked almost ran down the stairs he was so excited to see Moka and to have a little time by themselves without the other girls ruining their moment's. The other girls never did intentionally ruin the moment they just happen to be their when they were close to a kiss or touching each other and made the other jump and retreat from their current position.

"Tsukune before you go and see your little girlfriend we would like to have a word with you." Said a very scary looking succubus. Tsukune gulped and let out a long and exaggerated sigh of sorrow and sort of as he expected they would want to talk to him first.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well we couldn't just let you go and have your way with our little Moka." She said with a motherly tone.

"But on the other hand Tsukune we want you to be happy." The cold snow woman added. Tsukune was now wearing a deep red blush. "So we figured we would help you make your move on her with this little "study date"."

"Yeah what she said." Kurumu and Yukari both said in unison.

"B-b-b-but what do you mean make my move. We are going to study not do weird things like that!" Tsukune shouted.

"You know what we mean Tsukune you're a teen boy about to go to a teen girl's room all alone and be there for hours we all know how that's goanna play out with your crazy teen _hormones and what not." Said the crazy know-it-all little witch._

_"Yukari we came here to help him not give him a health lesson!" Screeched the annoyed succubus._

_ "Okay now that everyone is on the same page. Tsukune" She said as she glared at him. "we need to finish our talk. Moka is a best friend to all of us but it isn't that hard to figure out you want to be more then friends with Moka, I mean you let her suck your blood every day you are always gazing into each other's eyes and whispering each other's name but you both are afraid to make the first move so we want to help you make the first move because it's obvious Mokas sweet and innocent little self isn't going to be able to."_

_"But guys I just get so nervous around her. I can't help it every time I see her, my heart starts to beat at least 10000 times faster. She's so beautiful and kind it's hard NOT to fall in love with her but I just can't seem to do anything, every time I get close enough to touch her or kiss her my body just freezes and then the moments ruined." Tsukune said and hung his head down in sadness._

_"Don't worry Tsukune we will make sure you can get with Moka, your always helping us even when you're human so we need to pay you back and this is by far the best way. And we always seem to mess up you guys moments." The small little witch said with a remorseful expression._

_"Yeah you guys should work on your timing" Tsukune sighed while rubbing the back of his neck._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_While Tsukune and the girls were talking, Moka was in her dorm tiding up her room, setting out her books and notebooks, and waiting for Tsukune to arrive._

_'Why are you so frantic?" __Inner Moka said with a rather annoyed tone._

_'I am just a little nervous I guess. I was just as nervous, if not more, the last time he came over.'_

_'If you ask me he's nothing to get nervous about. I don't see what you like about him.'_

_'Oh ura-chan stop lying to me I know how you feel about him but you're too vain to admit it to anyone you can't even admit it to yourself.' She taunted her with a sly grin._

_'Shut up. Don't say those kinds of things they piss me off. And are you sure you're not getting your emotions mixed with mine. I don't feel anything towards that blood bank.' She hissed back with a pissed off tone._

_'Oh well, I'll be waiting for the day when you finally admit that you like him. And don't call Tsukune a blood bank it's not true, he may be that for you but to me he's the most important person in the world.'_

_'Yeah, yeah I'm going back to sleep I don't want to see how tonight plays out.'_

_'Night you grumpy liar.'_

_'Shut up before I figure out a way to teach you your place'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tsukune had finished his__talk with the girls and left with a bad feeling in his gut knowing they were going to do something bad and most likely illegal but then again it's just what those girls do for each other they are more like mothers to each other than friends. Ever since they almost lost the outer Moka for ever they have become extremely protective of each other._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Tsukune had final arrived in front of Mokas' dorm room, which wasn't hard to find considering it was directly across from Tsukunes' dorm room, but not before receiving several almost-beat downs and tons of angry looks from all the girls in the dorm house thinking he was a pervert, mostly because of the incident with gin a while back where he framed him as the campus pervert and they still haven't forgiven him. _

___Knock, knock_

_"Hey Moka, it's me Tsukune." Semi-shouted Tsukune on the other side of the door._

_Moka ran over to the door and opened it._

_"Hi Tsukune, Come in" She said with a bright smile._

_"Thanks" Tsukune replied with an equally bright smile as he took off his shoes._

_"Sorry about being so late I was…..uhhh a little side tracked" Tsukune said with a slight blush, and rubbing the back of his neck, after remembering the talk he had with the girls._

_"Oh it's okay I didn't even notice you were late" Moka lied but said with a giggle._

_"So….should we should probably get started studying god knows it might take all night for me to actually understand" Tsukune sighed._

_"Don't worry Tsukune I'll make sure you understand everything I don't want you to fail and get kicked out of the school, I don't know what I would do if you left, you're the most precious person in the world to me" Replied Moka with a visible blush._

_"Oh Moka"._

_"Tsukune"._

_"Moka"._

_"Tsukune"._

_And they went off on their little whisper-each-others-names-in-a-slightly-romantic-way gaze as usual._

_"Thanks again Moka, I'll be sure to pass with such an amazing teacher." Tsukune said with a bright smile that Moka couldn't help but blush at._

_"Oh Tsukune, I'm not that great of a teacher, I'm just trying to help just like everyone else that wants to keep you here."_

_"Yeah I know you girls have done so much for me in the small amount of time I've been here. I owe my life to all of you and I hope one day I can figure out a way to repay all of you." Tsukune said with a very serious tone._

_"Tsukune, the best thing you could do for us is to pass the exams and stay here with us until graduation then just keep in touch with us after we all part and hopefully we can still meet up after graduation and stay close friends like we all are now." Moka said with a smile as bright as Tsukunes' was before._

_"Yeah that would be nice wouldn't it? I also hope we can stay friends for as long as we live."_

_'But I also hope one day we can become more then friends Moka' Tsukune tough to himself while lost in the beauty of the vampire before him._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Well guys that's what I got for chapter two. I've already started on chapter 3 and it will be about Moka and Tsukunes little "study date" for the most part…hopefully. Again I'm truly sorry for not releasing this sooner but I'll try my best to get the next part out soon and if not I will, as usual, release an update on when I WILL have the story released. Thanks for all your support guys that's why I didn't stop making this because even if it was just a few people who in boxed me it still meant the whole world to me. As always your reviews are welcomed and with that I say _au revoir *good bye*

_ -Sincerely_

_ Peace1331_

:


	5. Chapter 3 Delay

Hey guys Peace1331 here (A/N. no really they just came here to read what you wrote dipshit they know it's you) and I just wanted to let you guys know that I won't be able to get chapter 3 out this weekend because I have a Halloween party this weekend and I'm going to Tennessee to visit my sisters but I _**WILL TRY **_to get it out when I get back because I'm working on making them longer because I don't even like how short they are. But anyway how do you guys like the first two chapters, anything you want me to add? Anything you want me to take away? Do you want a fight scene? Do you want background romances? Do you want side stories? Do you want me to add my own characters? I'm making this for you guys _**AND**_ myself so I want to know what _**YOU**_ want. Anything I want your input please!


	6. Please Read This Followers

Hey guys first off I would like to say Happy Holidays and thanks for following my story and I'm sorry i had to put my story off for such a long time :/. But I have some semi-good news! But you have to keep it a secret *shhhhh*...I found my Christmas presents and I finally got my own laptop! That means,if i get microsoft word/it has it, I _might_ be able to start my FanFiction again! But keep in mind I said MIGHT not FOR SURE. If I don't ill try to write it at school and send it back and forth but it would take a long time for chapters and stuff...tell me what you guys think PEACE.

P.s.: If I do make another fanfiction it's going to be a Fairy Tail romance one...it all came to me in a dream and my love for Grayza and Nalu...And I think that they should ship them in the anime or we gonna get some major fangirl riots sooner or later!

-Peace1331


End file.
